Lovers
by morph
Summary: The TARDIS remembers the Master taking his new bride to see the end of the universe. One Shot. Written in the TARDIS' POV, part of my TARDIS 100 series. Set between 'Utopia' and 'The Sound of Drums.'


AN: I've been in a real mood for the Master lately. This fic idea came to me while I was watching 'Last of the Time Lords,' so spoilers for that. There are some references to sex in this fic, hence the mature rating. The BBC owns everything. Written in the TARDIS' POV, part of my TARDIS 100 series. Set between 'Utopia' and 'The Sound of Drums.'

* * *

I was trapped, imprisoned in a world of psychological torture. Without my Doctor, I was alone. There was only the Master. For so long, my Doctor and I hoped and dreamed of maybe, just maybe finding another Time Lord, another allied survivor of that horrible war. It's just our luck, isn't it? The only other survivors we had found so far were Daleks and now _him_. Of all the Time Lords born on Gallifrey, why did it have to be the Master we found?

He strutted in through my doors. I hissed at him in his mind, trying to warn him away. I was met by the loud drum beat that echoed through his skull. He gave me the mental equivalent of a slap.

"_Now, now, TARDISes should be seen and NOT heard."_

I growled in my engines.

He had a girl with him. A young, blonde woman. She stepped inside; shy, wary of my alien technology that seemed so bizarre to her. By habit, I peeked into her mind. She was Lucy... and she had just married the man she knew as Harry Saxon. That was the name the Master had chosen for himself. She... loved him. I must admit I was surprised.

"That's it, come on in, my dear." The Master stood at the top of my ramp and spread his arms, acting as if he owned me. "I told you. What do you think?"

"It's... bigger on the inside," she said, moving up to his side.

"Yeah. Time Lord technology, ain't it great? Come on... let's go on a trip. Time and Space." The Master moved up to my controls. I was degusted by how much he reminded me of the Doctor.

"Where will we go?" Lucy asked.

The Master frowned at my controls and read outs. He flicked a switch. Nothing happened. He flicked another. The same. After a second of trying to figure out what was wrong, he finally figured it out. He remembered what the Doctor had done back when he first tried to take off with me. The Master was angry for a moment, but then a plan formed in his brilliant, but dark Time Lord mind. It was an epic plan, and it made me shudder when I saw it unfurl in his brain.

"_No, you can't do that!"_ I shouted. He hit me again with his mind. I reeled.

"_Like you can stop me. Not even the Doctor can stop me."_

The Master turned back to his girl. "I know just the place to take you. Have you ever wondered what will become of the human race a hundred trillion years from now?"

Lucy shook her head. It hadn't crossed her mind until that point. "No... What happens to us?"

"You go to a place called Utopia. Do you know what that means?"

"Utopia means paradise," she answered, stepping towards him and smiling.

"Yes, it does, and that is where I will take you, to Utopia, the end of the universe, in the year one hundred trillion." The Master smirked and removed the brake. This made me disappear from where he had parked me and I flew back to the far, far future. He was good at flying me, I hate to admit. Being a Time Lord, he had the training. He even had a TARDIS of his own once.

"_A Time Lord and his human companion in the TARDIS," _he thought, amused. I hated him again for the comparison between himself and my Doctor like that. He grinned at Lucy, who had an amazed look I was familiar with when it came to first trips with me. I wondered what she saw in him, and looking into her mind I realised that she had had a rough life with few people who ever really loved her and told her so. The Master saw her weakness, and won her over to his side. He swept her off her feet in a whirlwind romance.

The Master went over to her and they embraced. The lovers kissed. This was their honeymoon, I realised. I felt... vile. Used. Nothing about this was right. I didn't belong to the Master, but I was at his mercy.

They found a bedroom deep in my interior to make love in. I knew their intentions, and picked a bedroom that I knew hadn't been used by anyone. I didn't want to associate the room they used with any of the Doctor's past companions, or with the Doctor himself. I tried to ignore them while they were busy with the act, but their minds were noisy. Human minds are never calm or quiet while they're aroused in sexual pleasure, and his had physical pleasure now mixed with the drubs. It was a mental, and later an audio, din that greatly disturbed me.

What Lucy Saxon saw at the end of the universe with the Master was nothing short of horrible. That far into the future, everything is dying. There is no paradise, just the darkness. So much death, everything, including the human race, was ending. There was fire and metal and ash, blood and destruction and utter hopelessness. The Master, with his charming ways, manipulated the remains of the humans into joining with him in his grand plan to take over Earth, to rule on high, like he always wanted to do. They had degraded themselves until their minds were like children. Children are always swayed by powerful minds. The Master named them the Toclfraine after an old fairy tale the adults used to tell the children, including himself, on Gallifrey. It was a reference he knew the Doctor would get, and he knew it would bother him deeply. All the better, so far as the Master was concerned. He told the Toclfraine of his plan. He would create a paradox for them to come back to Earth, and oh, what fun they would have creating a new world for themselves. He would use me, my technology, to create the paradox. I was the key to the whole plan. It made me weep inside.

Lucy Saxon went home a changed woman. She no longer had any faith in the future of her race, and so whole-heartedly supported the Master – her husband – in his quest. I felt frustrated with her, but sad as well. Her spirit was so lost. I hoped that she would change her mind, but that would take much time and hardship under the Master's rule to achieve. Even then, the results would be devastating.

They made love again on the trip back to Earth. Then the Master set about the long and torturous process of converting me into a demonic paradox machine. The memory of that still makes me shudder. I have the room the lovers used locked away forever. If only I could shut away my memories so cleanly.

I shared those memories with the Doctor once, after I was repaired and we were alone again. He hugged me with his mind and apologised over and over again. He loves me really, my Doctor, and I love him. It's something that made me realize that though the Master and Lucy were lovers too, they didn't share a bond this great.


End file.
